Lily McQueen
'Lily McQueen ' (née Drinkwell) is a character on Hollyoaks. She made her first appearance on 6 January 2017. She is portrayed by Lauren McQueen. Details about the character including name, family and personality were revealed on 22 December 2016 during a "#HollyGoss" video. Characterisation Lily is the niece of established character Diane Hutchinson (Alex Fletcher). She is billed as a "schoolgirl who's dedicated to her studies but just as feisty as her family members". #Dontfilterfeelings Lily becomes upset over the car crash and the scar it left. Lily began self-harming. It stays on the down low, until Peri and Yasmine find out. They start a self-harm circle. After the school explosion Tegan sees cuts on Peri's wrists and confronts her. Later on, in a panic she reveals the circle to everyone. Prince then humiliates lily by checking her arm. As we suspected he sees her scars. Diane gets angry with lily. Lily stops but relapses and cuts with dirty instruments, making her contract sepsis and nearly die. Lily is in recovery, and still feels she needs to self-harm. However, with help from her family, friends, boyfriend and councilor she is on the right track and had not harmed herself again until January 2019, over a year after she last did it. Arrival Lily arrives in Hollyoaks with Diane, her aunt. Diane tells Tony that Babs (Lily's mother) has died and needs somewhere to stay. Tony tells her that Lily can't stay. Lily overhears this and storms out, Tony apologises and allows her into the house. Lily gets annoyed immediately when Neeta Kaur mentions her mother, and leaves school. But nevertheless Prince McQueen is on hand to get back at miss Kaur and pulls a prank hoping to impress lily. Will it work??? Relationship with Prince McQueen Prince shows immediate interest in Lily and begins flirting with her. Courtney Campbell assigns Lily and Prince to work together for an experiment. The two go out to research but end up spending the day in the village. The two kiss in the playground, which is seen by Courtney. Courtney confronts Lily on it later. Lily tells Courtney that she is not interested in Prince at all. Prince overhears this and leaves. They were then dating an on and off relationship. After Prince and Peri Lomax (Lily's best friend) have a one-night stand together, Peri becomes pregnant. However, It is soon revealed that Peri had a false positive on her pregnancy test but pretends to be pregnant and fakes a miscarriage. Her sly behaviour is soon revealed and a few days later Lily proposes to Prince. Lily and Prince got married on Tuesday 6 March 2018. Prince was late to the ceremony due to his dad kidnapping him. Lily thought he had stood her up and walks out but he comes running and apologises. They are now married and live happily in their own flat (for now)... Affair with Romeo When Romeo moves to Hollyoaks he falls in love with Lily McQueen then befriends her and Prince McQueen. Romeo moves in with the couple and becomes closer with them until, unaware to Prince, Lily and Romeo kiss. Lily feels guilty so starts to distance herself from Romeo, telling Prince he is trouble. Shortly after Romeo is rejected by his father James Nightingale which causes him to move away for a short period of time. When he returns he moves back in with Lily and Prince. Romeo and Lily become friends again and continue to have multiple deep conversations. As Hollyoaks storm week arrives Romeo confesses his love for Lily, she tries to stand firm and not betray her husband but her true feelings begin to show when she follows Romeo out into the storm. After the jetty collapses, causing Lily to fall into the pond, Romeo saves her and later she kisses him outside of the pub which she later blames on her being weak after he saved her. Prince finds a lump on his testicle causing the couple to drift apart and only a week after Prince tells Romeo about the lump, Romeo and Lily sleep together after Lily stands up for Romeo to his dad. Lily regrets this in the morning. Lily tries to rekindle her romance with Prince, however Prince is still nervous about the lump and rejects her time and time again. Romeo tells Prince not to tell Lily about the lump saying it will break her and later he tells Lily he thinks Prince is having an affair. Lily shouts at Prince about his loyalty, even though she has’nt been loyal herself, and Prince ends it with Lily. Lily buys tickets to travel around the world and asks Romeo to go with her which he agrees to. Just before Lily is about to leave Nana McQueen tells her that Prince is in hospital about to have an operation for cancer and she rushes to see him. In hospital Prince tells Lily Romeo knew about the cancer and he told him not say anything which leads to Lily being distraught. Prince and Lily continue their relationship until on Christmas Day Prince finds the ticket Lily bought, accuses her of wanting to run away with another man then despite her pleas Prince leaves to visit his brother in Brighton. Lily is upset about Prince leaving so her friend Yasmine Maalik and Romeo’s uncle Alfie Nightingale set them up on a date unaware of their past. They have an argument when Yaz, Alfie and Tom leave to get snacks and when they return Romeo messes around and punches Sami Maalik which gets him arrested. After convincing his dad to fight for Harry, Romeo follows his own advice and tries to make things right with Lily. At first Lily denies him, but after he goes to her house and tells her how much she means to him she agrees to be friends with him again. The next day, after a short conversation where Romeo tells Lily how much she means to him again, Romeo and Lily kiss whilst Diane Hutchinson watches on unaware to the two. Later on Diane says some harsh words to Lily about herself and Romeo which leads to Lily self harming again. Intro * 2017: Lily swings around the village with an umbrella. * 2017: Lily appears in a rowboat under white lights. Category:McQueen family Category:Drinkwell family Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 2 Category:2017 debuts Category:Children Category:Students